ROTG-secrets are out!
by Silver-Assassin7
Summary: Read my book Red Danger to understand! In this interview with the guardians and OC's, feelings and thoughts will be released, secrets revealed and fans fainting! T FOR SWEARING-SEND IN YOUR QUESTIONS-
1. Chapter 1

**(Set in big stage, all the Gaurdians and my OC's in armchairs, and all the fans of Rotg in rows in front of the stage)**

Bunnymund: Why the heck did I agree to do this again?

North: Cheer up Bunny, can't be all bad!

Bunnymund: Er, hello? I'm stuck here with that ass *points to Jack* and her! *points to Raven*

Raven: *smirks* aww, do I scare the little whittle Kangroo?

Bunnymund: N-no!

Val: admit it, Raven scares the crap out of you! * laughs and highfives Raven*

Bunnymund: *scowls* so when, exactly, is this amazing Author going to come?

Down-Kitty-Down: I'm here! And you *points at Bunnymund* although I'm a big fan, you better cheer up and stop being a head-stuck-up-arse git!

Bunnymund: Or what?

Down-Kitty-Down: remember dumbass, although I don't technically 'own' you, you are still in Red Danger, where I can do anything to you,and you are here in this interview, which I am writing, so therefore, I have power over you and can make you do anything. I could 1: dye your fur pink 2: turn you felmale for several hours 3: turn you tiny again 4: make you wear that tutu and wig again or 5: make Val kick your ass even more in Chapter 2, which I was actually tempted to do, but I know that all the serious Bunnymund fans would hunt me down and maul me to death

Bunnymund: you wouldn't do that!

Down-kitty-down: *smirks* I would, so don't tempt me

Jack: I like this author

Random Fangirl: OMG HE SPOKE! OMG OMG OMG WE LOVE YOU JACK!

Jack: what can I say? I'm irresistible

Val: Oh yeah? Watch this *stands up* hey guys! *winks and flicks her hair*

Fanguy's in the audience: *lots of wolf whistles* we love you Val! Go out with us!

Val: *smirks* what can I say? I'm irresistible!

Jack: *turns red with jealously* shut up all of you! She's MY girlfriend!

Fangirl: No! But Jack, Raven was lying! Me and you are soulmates! *starts to cry*

Raven: What! Tell me that I'm lying to my face you little whor-

Down-kitty-down: SHUT THE HELL UP! We need to get on with the interview!

Everyone: Sorry down-kitty-down...

Down-kitty-down: good. Anyway, everyone call me Lucy! That's my real name, I hate my author name, I just name myself that randomly and it sounds SO gay. And here are the questions *holds up three big letters*

Tooth: wow! We must have loads of fans

Lucy: uh-huh! And here is the first round of questions by midnightphoneixowl007. Question 1: as the famous author you are, how did you come up with best-seller 'Red Danger' and how did you get 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 fans?"

Lucy: Well, I just love thinking of new fanfiction stories, and I love ROTG and I know it is really popular, so it will give me loads of views and fans if it was good enough so yeah, I just got thinking and since I just do badass confident girls, not shy nerdy girls, I pictured what a Cupid-person would look like, with badass thrown in to entertain people and me so I would keep writing and voila! Sorry, dont ship TOOTHXJACK-

Tooth and Jack:wait, people ship us like that!

- and about the millions of fans, ur, I guess people like badass heroines? I do! Question 2: North: do you have any niece's or nefew's yet?

Val: Wait, WHAT?!

Jack: *nearly faints*

North: Well I would certainly like some, so *grins at Lucy*

Lucy: Don't worry, I promise there will be a sequel in a few months or so! *wink, wink*

Jack and Val: *go bright red*

Lucy: Question 3, for Val!

Val: Shit

Lucy: This question for Val: Have you ever felt any thing for Jack before you guys properly meet? and What did you thing of Jack before?

Val: Well, I never met Jack before, but I had heard about him and stuff

Lucy: Question 4, and it's for...uh oh *reads letter again* Pitch! C'mon Pitch!

Everyone: WHAT!

(Pitch appers in black armchair next to Tooth who glares at him)

Pitch: How the hell did I get here?! Oh wait, it's that interview thing...

Lucy: Damn right!

Pitch: But I didn't realize that the author would be quite so good-looking *winks*

Lucy: *slaps him* do you even realize Val is here too?

Pitch: *falls out of armchair and tries to run away* good god, keep her away from me!

Lucy: I will if you answer the questions!

Pitch: Fine...

Lucy: If Pitch liked Val so much, why did her torture her?

Val: yeah, why? Answer it now you slimy git

Pitch: *scowls* I don't like being turned down every much, and since she turned me down for that twat Jack, just aggravated me even more, and hello, king of nightmares, of course I'm cruel and likes to torture

Bunnymund: And you wonder why you don't have many fans...

Pitch: I do!

Lucy: Next question! Oh yeah, and Midnightphone also called you a frothy acorn sucking canker-blossom *cracks up laughing* I need to use that to my RP teacher! Anyway, Question for the amazing writer: Does Raven ever fall in love with Sandy? And Will their be a sequel?

Raven: *coughs awakardly* Uh, I need the toilet *runs off*

Sandy: *blushes*

Lucy: don't worry, as I said before, there will be a sequel but in a couple of months because I need to smooth down my others stories first and for Raven and Sandy *grins* that's for me and them to know, and you guys to guess! Moving on, next letter

North: this will take while

Tooth: oh just enjoy it!

Lucy: These are by Sakura4128.

Question one for North: are cookie the only thing you eat?

Question two for Kangaroo: why did you choose the boomerangs as your weapons?

Question three for Tooth: how did you become so hyper!?

Question four for Sandy: Sandy why didn't you visit me for my good dreams yet!? I'm having 'unpleasant' visit from you know who for the entire month...

And my favorite heartthrob Guardian: what type of girls are you interested in~! :3

North: No, I eat lots of other stuff, my wife is a great cook

Bunnymund: don't call me a bloody kangaroo! And for the question, boomerangs as weapons just comes easily to me and it reminds me of my favorite country

Tooth: Just the way I am sweetie!

Sandy: *signals he is sorry and he is going to make a great dream for you soon*

Jack: Well. I like girls who are badass, beatiful, smart, sassy with red hair and silver eyes *smiles at Val*

Val: *tries not to blush*

Everyone: awwww!

Bunnymund: Yuck!

Tooth: be quiet! You're ruining the moment!

Lucy: To be honest, I hate romantic moments too

Pitch: but you're writing this!

Lucy: *narrows eyes at Pitch*

Pitch: sorry, sorry!

Lucy: luckily for you, I'll let you off because I'm in a good mood. And now for the last letter by _PlayfulPrankster_ What happened after the fight with pitch? Do they get married ?

Jack: Well...

North: Jack? Are you going to prop-

Jack: No! *turns red*

Lucy: Sh! Or you'll ruin the last interview! And for the last question of the day *reads question and bursts out laughing*

Raven: Oh no...

Lucy: 'Who will be the best uncle Bunnymund, North or Sandy? I am so curious.'

Raven: HAHAHAHA!

Jack: Oh god no!

Bunnymund: I will obviously!

North: I be best uncle! I have a workshop full of toys! What more does little niece or nephew want?

Sandy: *makes big arrow and points to him*

Lucy: Well I think that you three will be the greatest uncles ever! And you will all be so great that the little nieces and nephews can't decide between you guys

Tooth: Aw, that was so sweet and kind Lucy!

Lucy: Dont get used to it

Raven: Trust me, we won't

Lucy: Well, that's wraps up all the questions for today! Thanks everyone! I'll update as soon possible and REMEBER SEND IN QUESTIONS AND I'LL TRY TO ANSWER THEM ALL!

Everyone: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

(**stil set in big stage with all the Gaurdians, Pitch and my OCS)**

Lucy:I CAN NOT BLOODY BELIVE IT!

Bunnymund: *whispers to North* someone woke up on the wrong side of th bed today

Lucy: *throws dagger at Bunnymunds head*

Tooth: What's the matter Lucy?

Lucy: This! THIS IS THE MATTER! *waves empty silver box in the air*

Everyone: ...

Lucy: NO-ONE. SENT. ANY. QUESTIONS! **NONE**

Pitch: *stands up* well I suppose if no-ones sends any messages then we can't do this chat show sooooo, I'll just be going...

Lucy: *growls and grabs Pitch by the throat* We WILL do this show whether you like it or not Pitch!...NOW SIT DOWN! We WILL do this show NO-MATTERaWHAT!

Pitch: *sits back down and tries not to shit himself in fear*

Lucy: We'll just have to ask random questions! Okay, so, favorite colours everyone?

Pitch: Black, black and more black

Raven: Purple and orange

North: Red and other cheery Christmas colours!

Bunnymund: Yellow and green

Tooth: Pink! Purple!

Jack: Blue and white

Val: Scarlet and stuff, maybe a little of gold and silver

Lucy: Great! RP question! Of you could spend the night in a haunted wood, who would it be with?

Jack: Val

Bunnymund: oh yeah mate, and we all know what you two will be doing all night huh?

North: Neices and nephews coming right up!

Jack and Val: *blushing scarlet*

Raven: I'll probably go with Val and do a ouija board!

Pitch: No-one. King of nightmares! Duh! I don't get scared!

Raven: *mutters* thats not what it looks like when Val kicked his butt

Pitch: *glares*

Raven: *stands up* oh, do you want to go?! Are you kicking shit up?

Pitch: It must of taken you a week to think that up huh? Spell dumbass for me!

Raven: Oh hell no did ya just go there! Here, Val, hold my bracelets and my phone...also my earrings, my weapons, my spell book, bottle of pumpkin juice, my-

Tooth: Guys! Please calm down! Not on the set!

Bunnymund: YEHA! GO RAVEN! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT- *coughs* I mean..ur..yeah, chill guys!

Lucy: okay, moving on now! Favorite animal?

Tooth: Chipmunks!

North: Reindeers!

Bunnymund: Kangaroos...

Jack: HAHAHA!

Bunnymund: Shut up!

Bunnymund fan: *throws coke can at Jack* DONT BE MEAN TO BUNNYMUND!

Jack: geez...

Val: um, lioness

Jack: Polar bear

Sandy: *does picture of cats*

Raven: A raven...don't laugh!

Lucy: What was your favorite chapter in Red Danger?

Bunnymund: THE END!

Jack: Wow, aren't you cheery today? My favorite chapter was, um, *blushes* chapter seven..

North: The chapter when we do dance! Chapter 6!

Tooth: The last chapter when Val and Jack kiss!

Pitch: Bluergh! I like chapter 13 *grins sadistically*

Val: *slaps Pitch* I like the chapter where I beat Pitch sorry ass! Oh, and the one where I was first introduced where I fought Bunnymund! I was pretty badass in that one!

Sandy: *spells out chapter 14*

Raven: I like that chapter too Sandy *smiles at Sandy*

Tooth: Aaww!

Val: I'm not sure whether to laugh or be sick...

Bunnymund: I'm with you with that Val!

Lucy: Well, that is it for today! And remember everyone *smiles kindly and sweetly* SEND IN QUESTIONS OR I WILL RIP YOUR EYEBALLS OUT AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT SO YOU CAN SEE ME TEAR YOUR CARCASS OPEN!

Everyone: ...

Little girl in the audience: *starts to cry*

Pitch: And you say I'm scary...

Lucy: Well, that's it for today! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Tooth: do you think Lucy will still be angry if no one sends any questions?

Pitch: Oh no Tooth, Lucy will be overjoyed if no one answers this dumb chat show *rolls eyes*

Lucy: WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU SLIMY GIT?!

Pitch: Lucy! I, urm, d-didnt s-see you the-ere...

Lucy: *kicks him in his non-existent balls*

Raven: Nice shot

Val: Do ya mind if we hurry up? I have to repair a hopeless marriage in Italy, then make this cheating scumbag have a broken heart when the girl finally leaves him and then make 10 people fall in love in Russia, England and Wales!

Jack: I didn't know you cared so much about your job

Val: I was made to do it so yeah, that doesn't mean I love it, it means I get stressed over it, do you even KNOW how much girls cry when the 'boy of their dreams' leaves them?

Bunnymund: I don't want to know, emotional stuff isn't really my thing

Lucy: Anyway, someone DID send me questions but I, um, lost the sheet becuase I get lots of emails and my Ipad can only keep a certain amount of emails, and it deleted the questions that the person sent me...

Bunnymund: Nice one...

Lucy: So today will be short-

Pitch: Yeeeees!

Lucy: and one person did sent me saying this '**sandy, if you were single, would you have a chance with me ,please**!'

Raven: *scowls*

Sandy: *spells out in sand* I am sure you are a lovely and beautiful girl, but I have already met my princess and I'm sure you will one day meet your true prince

Tooth: aww!

Val, Jack, Lucy, Pitch and Bunnymund: Eeeeaaarrgh!

Raven: *grins*

Lucy: Sorry Sandy and fans, but I have to end this before I puke over my IPad


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy: Hey everyone! *grins* this will be the BEST INTERVIEW EVER! *smirks at the guardians, Pitch and Raven* and trust me, it will be very interesting..

Bunnymund and Jack: Shit.

Tooth: Boys!

Lucy: First letter! From Snowtiger I think, and she firstly says

Snowtiger:To SemiraBlake: Aww! Thank you for saying that about me! :DAnd I read ur profile and it was awesome! Though it took me 30 minutes to read it, it was still awesome! XD P.S. Hope u get a chance to read this!Oh! Oh! I have a question for Jack Frost! :D My friend used to say that JackFrost was her boyfriend when ever we talked about rise of the gaurdians, is this true? Question for Jack Frost: when was your firsst kiss? question for Val: when was your first kiss?(their should totally be a surprize guest! (like on those talk shows where the ex walks on the stage from behind the set and suddenly attacks the non-ex) XD

Jack: Well, ur, no offence but I don't know your friend and Val was my first kiss, though I've had millions of girlfriends before but nothing serious so I wouldn't be surprised if one did try and attack me...

Lucy: Good idea! *writes in notebook*

Val: same here really, but I didn't have millions, just a couple and Jack was my first kiss

Lucy: Neeext question: Question for bunny: how come every easter i check my back yard and I ever found easter eggs? (once I found them though, but they were speckled and white and they were in a brown nest, and when I bit into it, it was all sticky and yucky and I had to run away from a distraut bird-((jk cx))

Bunnymund: i bloody well hope ya are joking! You can't just eat random birds eggs! But I'm sorry about those lost Easter eggs, I'll make it up loads next Easter

Lucy: New letter! Pitch:why in the devils home do they call you the buggie man do you pick your nose or something?

Pitch: WTF NO! And I don't know why ether, but becuase of that question I'll hunt you down and give you horrible nightmares tonight! *scowls*

Lucy: *smacks Pitch* NO hurting my questioners! Next question now; North:what's your wife's name?

North: Mary *smiles*

Lucy: Cool, questions number, ur, dunno: Sandy:you've been doing a wicked job Pich the b*** hasn't given me a bad dream in almost 2 years!

Sandy: *makes smiley face*

Lucy: Good job Sandy! Next-Pitch:if you don't lay off my Lill' sis I will hunt you down and shove that sand so far down your throat you'll walk funny *Laughing evilly*

Lucy: I like this writer

Pitch: I FLIPPING DON'T!

Me:ok I love ya buh bye!*waves* mayfire21

Lucy: *smirks evilly* LAST LETTER! And I will enjoy this, heheheh! Pitch: How did getting your ** handed to you feel?

Pitch:why is everyone acting like something crawled up there ass and died?

Lucy: Sandy and North: Can I have a bag of dream sleep for Christmas?

North: Of course little one!

Sandy: *smiles*

Lucy: Bunnymund: WHERE THE HELL WERE MY EGGS AND CANDY ON EASTER!? *glares*

Bunnymund: *falls out of chair* calm down mate! I'm sorry!

Lucy: Raven: You are super awesome and I hope you and Sandy work out. As a favor for my ALWAYS taking Halloween seriously, can you put a hex on Bunny to make him either small or female for the next couple of shows?

Raven: I love this writer!

Lucy: I know Raven, she is AWSOME! *smirks at Bunnymund* and she gave me a great idea!

Bunnymund: *groans*

Jack: HAAHAHHA

Lucy: Oh, I wouldn't laugh if I were you Jack *chuckles as she read letter* Val and Jack: Straight answers or I will tie you both up and have you locked in a room together til you have sex, now. What will your kid's name be?

Jack: *splutters and chokes* WHAT THE HELL?!

Val: *goes bright red* You. have. To. Be. Freaking. Kidding .me

Raven and Bunnymund: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAAHAH!

Lucy: I'd hurry up with the names, or I WILL lock you guys in a room and have Jack knock ya up Val

Val: WHAT THE F*CK?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FREIND LUCY?!

Lucy: yeah, and I'm so sorry, but I HAD to do this to you Val! Now, id hurry up guys if I were you *smirks*

Val: Well, I like'd it to be, um...Lauren if it is a girl, or Jade

Jack: And if it is a boy I would want it to be ether Taylor, Jake or Ryan

Lucy: Nice choice! Sorry Bunnymund and North, no nieces or nephews yet! Anyway, this is for me: Lucy: *hugs you* AWESOME! YOUR AWESOME! What will the sequel be called and will you add any more OCs? Like the groundhog? *smirks evilly at Bunnymund with murderous intent*

Lucy: Thanks! And I've haven't been thinking about the sequel yet, but maybe it will be called Silver Moon? It might be about Pitch's rise to power and even more romance between Jack and Val, and Sandy and Raven. And this is the final peice of the letter:

ME: BYE! *Hugs Jack, Val, Sandy, Bunnymund, and then Pitch before leaving* Andyes, I am a Pitch fan along with a Frost fan cause they were the first spirits I consciously/remember believed in.

Pitch: YES! Someone who finally loves me!

Jack: She says she only likes you because she knew about you first, not that she loves you!

Random Pitch fan: SHUTUP JACK! WE LOVE YOU PITCH!

Lucy: but before this ends, I have one question for all you readers! WHO DO YOU THINK WOULD BE A BETTER UNCLE: SANDY, BUNNYMUND OR NORTH!? Tell me who and I'll reveal the results in next chapter!

Everyone: BYE


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy: And we're back! And today will be amazing! Cos guess what?! We have not one...but TWO guests!

Tooth: Aww! That's great!

Lucy: Damn right Tooth! Give it up for...Cheyenne! The only spirit of Creativity!

Cheyenne: Hi everyone *smiles and waves at everyone, then blushes slightly* h-hey Sandy!

Sandy: *waves*

Raven: Humph *scowls at Cheyenne and crosses her arms*

Lucy: Raven...*narrows eyes*

Raven: Fine...

Lucy: Cheyenne, take a seat!

Cheyenne: Thanks

Lucy: So, tell us about ya

Cheyenne: Well, my full name is Cheynne Arts, I was created by Mrs. mansnoozie218 and I am 318! And if you can't already guess, I'm female

Pitch: We can tell very well my dear *smirks pervishly*

Val: *grabs a bat and smacks him over the head*

Lucy: THANK you Val! Carry on Cheyenne!

Cheyenne: my weakness/fears are being abandoned, being bullied, flowers and losing the people I love and my powers are being able to draw anything and make it real, so if I drew a like a, um, cat it would come to life

North: Nice!

Cheyenne: My apperance is light skin,blue eyes,long light brown hair, I wear a pink shirt with long loose sleeves longer than my arms with gold belt, light blue skinny pink flipflops,,wears a pink bracelet with diamonds and I died when I was a baby, and Manny made me the only spirit of creativity!

Lucy: Well there you have it guys! Give it up for Cheyenne Arts!

Audience: *wolf-whistles and clapping*

Raven: Whatever! Why do we have her here? She isn't in the book!

Tooth: Raven! Please be nice!

Bunnymund: Hey Lucy?

Lucy: Yeah?

Bunnymund: you said that there are TWO guests

Lucy: Flipping heck yeha! Here comes Jacks worst nightmare and Val's biggest competition

Val: What?!

Lucy: GIVE IT UP FOR STELLA MANGEHAWK!

Jack: SHIT! Lucy, don't do this to me!

Stella: *struts onstage wearing slutty clothing* hiya! *winks*

Val: who is she? Jack don't tell me...oh no...,she's not...

Lucy: yep! One of Jacks ex girlfriends!

Bunnynund: jack...you are so screwed...

Raven: wow, is she wearing a flipping skirt or BELT?!

Stella: *chews gum* ya alright guys? *sees Jack* OMG JACKY BABY!

Val: *grips sword*

Jack: Ur, h-hey Stella...

Stella: *grips Jack in death hug* I KNEW we'll see each other again Jack! We are meant to be together *kisses Jack on cheek leaving a red kiss-print on his face*

Val: Hey! Get off!

Bunnymund:Jack mate, since when did you drop your standards to THAT...THING!

Stella: Excuse me!?

Pitch: Even I wouldn't want her...

Lucy: Carrying on! Put ya claws back in Val and Raven, they ain't stealing your men

Stella: yet...

Val: THAT'S IT! *lunges at Stella*

Stella: OMG OMG OMG!

North: *grabs Val* Val! No! Stop!

Val: Fine, I'll stop for now, but I swear if she opens her big, lip-stick covered mouth one more time...

Lucy: CAN WE GET ON WITH THE GODDAM QUESTIONS?!

Everyone: Fine..

Lucy: Thank you! These are from Demigod-girl43: i have a few questens. first is for Pitc-h- have you been creepin in my room because creepy stuff has been happening also do you have or met a girlyou fell head over heals in lovewith and what do you look for in a girl?

Pitch: I thought I met the right girl *cough* VAL *cough*-

Jack: *glares at Pitch and puts arm round Val* think again

Stella: Jack! I thought we had seething special!

Jack: Sorry Stella, but I never really asked you out, you just kinda told everyone we were going out and you followed me around

Stella: WAHAH! *runs off*

Tooth: Should we comfort her?

Val, Raven, Jack and Lucy: NO

Pitch: Before I was rudely interrupted *glares at Jack* I like girls who are sexy, brave, charming and aren't annoying or talk too much, and no, I haven't been creeping into your room but I could if you want *winks*

Lucy, Val, Tooth and Raven: *rolls eyes*

Lucy: Demigod-girl last question is: Bunny. how high can you jump and did you die a human or a kangaroo haha jk your a bunny. lastly what are your favorite movies?

Bunnymund: Alteast you admit I'm not a kangaroo *scowls at Jack* and I was born a Pooka, and my favorite movie is Fast and Furious

Jack: I love the James Bond movies

Tooth: Letters to Juliet!

North: Coming to America

Val and Raven: we love DISNEY AND PIXAR! Raven loves Brave and Val loves Spirit: Stallion of Cinnamorn and Lion king especailly.

Cheyenne: The Simpson movie!

Pitch: Hannibal Lector or Human Centipide

Lucy: That...is VILE

Stella: *walks back into room and sits back in armchair* I love 16 and pregant! I've been on their 8 times!

Val: *cough* WHORE *cough*

North: But thats a TV show

Stella: WHATEV GRANPA!

North Fans: GO TO HELL STELLA!

Lucy: Last letter by SemiraBlake! I had put my tooth under my pillow once and it broke in my sleep so I started putting them in a jar a couple years ago but I left a note saying which and what jar they were in. The question is: why didn't you get the three in there yet? TO BUNNYMUND: Why do you tease everyone else on their love life yet, you don't have one? *smirks like only a ** can XD*

Tooth: Don't worry sweetheart I'm working in it! Keep flossing too!

Bunnymund: Guess you guys havent read Lucy's other side-story about me yet have yah?

Everyone: Huh?

Lucy: I wrote a one-shot about Bunnymund love life, called Soulmate! Go onto my profile and read it please!

Cheyenne: I bet it is really good!

Raven: Well no-one asked you!

Cheyenne: Look, I'm sorry for whatever I have done to annoy you Raven but-

Raven: You know what you are doing! Keep away from Sandy bitch!

Everyone: *eating popcorn*

Cheyenne: How about you stop acting like the pathetic bitch!

Raven: COME AT ME BRO! *lunges at Cheyenne*

Lucy: *stands up and jumps over a fighting Cheyenne and Raven*We will continue this next week! Send in your questions please and-*gets smacked by Raven accidenlty* OH HELL NO BITCH!

Val: Ur, we better end the show! Bye!

Everoyne: BYE


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy: Hey guys! Guess what?! I finally saw Rise of the Gaurdians today!

Tooth: That's great! But do you mean you hadnt actually SEEN a movie that you wrote a book about?

VLucy: Um well...yeahY

Cheyenne: Well, I think that you must have great talent to write a book bout a movie you hadn't actaully seen!

Raven: *rolls eyes* what is SHE still doing here!

Lucy: Oh hush! She didn't get to talk much in the last interview!

Cheyenne: Yep! And I didn't get to kiss san-

Lucy: *claps hand over Cheyennes mouth* SHE MEAN SANDUME HER PET TURTLE! SANDUME! SHE DIDN'T GET TO KISS SANDUME

Everyone: o_o

Lucy: yeah, and anyway about the film...IT WAS AMAZING! North, you are even funnier then I thought, Tooth, you are so pretty, brave kind sweet, Sandman you are so badass and funny! Pitch, I feel so sorry for you becuase you are alone, so um *awarkadly gives Pitch a hug* and Bunnymund ou are HALARIOUS, BRAVE COOL AND AMAZING! And Jack...damn! Your are H-O-T! Sorry Val!

Val: Don't worry!

Stella: ain't no bitch 'an say my man is hot apart from me!

Lucy: Please...JUST SHUT UP

Sandy: *wakes up from snooze*

Lucy: Sorry Sandy!

Cheyenne: *smiles at Sandy and goes red when he smiles back*

Lucy: But i actually started to cry with laughter when everyone was on the sleigh and Jack pretended to fall off and Bunnymund went crazy but when he saw Jack was just fooling around, he called Jack a bloody show-pony!

Jack: That was a good bit!

Bunnymund: *scowls*

Lucy: On with questions from Demigod-girl43! Question for jack: Why did you fall for Val? Can you describe how amazing she is?

Jack: Well, I'm not good with emotional stuff, but I fell for Val becuase... She makes me feel whole and calm, but also interests and makes me laugh, and no-one, not even Shakesphere can describe how amazing she is

Stella: *storms out of room*

Bunnymund: that bloody galah!

Lucy: _Lucy; did you ever get a first kiss? _Lucy: Urrr. Let's just leave my personal life out of this... Next question: Val: when are you picking your wedding dress?(if your having one) can I be invited! :D

Val: *blushes scarlet* w-what wedding dress! We're not getting married!

Lucy: *smiles at Val* of course you're not! Don't worry! *whispers to audience* I'm starting to think of the plot for the sequel!

Val: what did you sa-

Lucy: QUESTION! *smirks* Question for Val and jack, how many minutes was your longest make out session?

Jack: *turns pale* w-who said we made out!?

Val: We don't make out!

Bunnymund: liers! I saw you two kissing in Val's room and I timed you two hoovering each others faces for about 6 minutes!

Val: YOU TIMED US?!.

Jack: I will kill you!

Bunnymund: BRING IT Snowflake!

Lucy: AFTER THE INTERVIEW GUYS! Question for Pitch: how evil are you? On a scale of 1 to 11. And my friend is a huge fan of you! Even though I tried convinceing her that Jack is better. Of all beings on this planet, who do you have a crush on?

Pitch: I'm think I am about 10 and a half, but just wait until the sequel! And I'm glad your friend is a huge fan, don't try persuading her to go crazy over...HIM *points to Jack* and for the crush question...*looks at Val*

Jack: No way!

Lucy: These questions are from Demigod-girl43 and some are in reply from her questions before: um ok um that's fine Pitch. I really don't need you creeping in my room but if you show your self we can watch some horror movies.

Pitch: Sure

Lucy: Another question: Also Jack why are you messing up the balance of nature because it is the middle of may and it snowed. SNOWED! what the poop dude please keep your snow to your self!

Jack: Sorry! Mother Nature already had a fit at me

Cheyenne: I quite like snow!

Lucy: That's nice Cheyenne, that's nice *pats Cheyenne on the head* another question: Also Bunny and Jack I think there are some stories shipping you how do you feel about those.

*Bunnymund and Jack stare at each other*

Bunnymund: WAIT WHAT?! They ship me with THAT?! *vomits*

Lucy: Yeah! Loads! Oh, also Jack/Pitch and Jack/Tooth and Bunnymund/Tooth and urm...jack and Jamie

Jack: THAT IS VILE AND DISGUSTING! JAMIE IS LIKE A LITTLE BROTHER TO ME

Pitch: WHOEVER SHIPS ME AND JACK WILL SUFFER

North: um, that's nice Pitch...

Lucy: Final question from Demigod-girl43 is: how many of you would be ad if I said Pitch was my favorite character in ROTG?

Everyone: Bah!

Lucy: and the last question is me: DKD i love your stories how did you become such a great writer?: um, dunno...boredom? Ahaha! Next letter from SemiraBlake: Well, I have one question left (at the moment ;) got to give you tons more question for more chapters XD ) TO EVERYONE: If you had a favorite fan and they were bullied, how would you use your gifts to help them get revenge on their bullies?

Cheyenne: I would use my art skills to create a monster to scare them off

Raven: Use black magic on them!

Val: Stab them XD

North: Unlash ze elves!

Tooth: Fight them! No one hurts anyone who is close to me!

Bunnymund: Two words; egg-bombs

Pitch: Destroy them

Jack: freeze them

Sandy: *motions something about whips*

Lucy: *pulls out a sword* THEIR BLOOD WILL STAIN THE FLOOR! But annnyway! This is from amuletspade2001: Hiya! Nice to meet ya' all! Hello! *gulps* L-Lucy... I'M SORRY FOR NOT REVIEWING FOR YOUR STORY 'RED DANGER'! I AM SO SORRY! PLEAS DON'T KILL ME! I STILL HAVE QUESTIONS FOR THE GUARDIANS!

Lucy: Woah! Calm down! I'm nt going to kill ya! Question for North: HOW COME I DON'T HAVE ANY GIFTS FROM CHRISTMAS?! I THOUGHT NAUGHTY OR NICE YOU STILL GIVE THEM! LIKE JACK WHEN HE WAS STILL A HUMAN!

North: Sorry! I will give you lots more next year!

Lucy: Question for Bunny: ' .ANY. CHOCOLATES ANYMORE! HOW COME YOU DON'T GIVE OUT EGGS?! ESPECIALLY IN EASTER! ALL I FIND IN MY OWN BACKYARD IS A SQUISHED BABY BIRD!

Bunnymund: Sorry mate, that must of been the year when SOMEONE *cough* Pitch *cough* ordered his minions to destroy my eggs in the tunnels!

Pitch: *shrugs*

Lucy: Questons! Question for Raven: How did you become the Spirit of Halloween?

Val: *glances at Raven* you don't have to tell them if you dont want to Rav...

Raven: No...it's okay...I was born in Scotland as normal human in 1700's but...when I was 16, a burglar broke into my house and killed my brother and was about to kill my mum, dad and sister, but I lunged at him and fought him away, but he stabbed me in my stomuch 6 times before he fleed. I died shortly in a pool of my blood surrounded by my family.

Cheyenne: Oh my...

Tooth: I'm so sorry!

Raven: it's okay, it happened a long time ago.

Lucy: Question for Sandy: HOW COME YOU DON'T GIVE ME GOOD DREAMS?! I ALWAYS DREAMED OF FALLING ON A BUILDING, A STAIRCASE AND SUCH!

Sandy: *signals he is sorry*

Lucy: Question for Pitch: Are you visiting my room? 'CAUSE EVERYTIME I WAKE UP THE NEXT MORNING THERE ARE NIGHTMARE SAND EVERYWHERE! AND MY PARENTS ARE ALREADY XANGRY AT ME! BECAUSE OF THE MESS!

Pitch: whats the hoover for then?

Lucy: Question for Tooth: HIya Toothiana! Why is it that when I lose a Tooth, your little fairies doesn't even get my tooth? Like the last time I had a lose tooth it disappeared under my pillow the next morning but when I put my feet down something pierced through my skin and when I looked at it, I SAW MY FRIGGIN' TOOTH! T_T

Tooth: Oh, I'm so sorry! I hope you flossed!

Lucy: Question for Jack: HELLO JACK! I AM ONE OF YOUR FANS! xD BUT CHILL VAL! I WON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM YA'! I HAVE A HEART! xD anyways... Here's the question: What made you think that Val is the one?

Jack: She's just...perfect

Val: *punchs Jack on the sholder playfully* dont get all soppy!

Lucy: Well that's all questions for today! But sadly, we'll never have Cheyenne on the show again!

Audience: Aaaw!

Lucy: Let's say goodbye! And if YOU want to be a surprise guest just message!

Everyone: Bye Cheyenne!

Cheyenne: Bye guys! *looks at Sandy shyly* b-bye Sandy...um...*looks at Lucy who nods at her, then Cheyenne kisses Sandy on the cheek* I'll miss you all!

Raven: Bye...

Val: Huh?why aren't you trying to kill Cheyenne?

Raven: *shrugs* she's kinda grown on me...

Lucy: THANK YOU ALL! Sorry it's kinda uneventful but I'm tired..


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy: Hey everyone! And form a brilliantly idea I got a few weeks ago, here *clicks fingers and Bunnymund turns into a girl Pooka with pink fur and a pink bow on his ears*

Bunnymund: WHAT!

Jack: HAHAHAHAH! Loving the bow kangaroo!

Raven: Where's my camera?

Tooth: *giggles* aw, Bunnymund don't worry I'm sure the spell will wear off soon!

Bunnymund: I HATE MY LIFE I HATE MY LIFE I HATE MY LIFE

Lucy: And to make it even MORE interesting I've made Bunnymunds girlfriend/mate (from Soulmate, my book) come here today! Come on up Shakia!

Bunnymund: NO! Dont let her see me like this!

Shakia: *hops up on stage* hey mates! And wow...Bunnymund...urm, loving the look but I'm not sure pink is your colour

Bunnymund: *pulls ears over his face*

Lucy: Hey Shakia!

Shakia: G'day!

Lucy: If you guys don't know Shakia here, then I command you to stop reading this and go on my story Soulmate and read it, THEN read this interview! Anyway, continuing! Shakia here basically saved Bunnymunds sorry arse with her badass throwing stars, though she looks quite sweet and prettyut ut as I told you all before, all my heroines are badass one way or another. First questions! From Demigodgirl-43 (*cough* again) but we still love you!

Demigodgirl-43: Hi me agian Lucy HOW COULD YOU JUST KNOW WATCH THE MOVIE? for all what are your favorite books and what are your favorite shows old or new. Also what is your most emmbarissing moment ever. Thats all good chapter and sorry foru yelling at you lucy.

Lucy: it's okay and my favorite shows are Spongebob, who dosent love him? And Simpson, south park, big fat gypsy weddings, britans got talent, X factor, but I DESPISE easteders, waaaay too depressing! As for favorite books...literally I read anything and everything, my walls are covered by my bookcases.

North: I love a bit of comedy shows, I love my actions and comedy books, always need good books from time to time!

Bunnymund: *still sulking behind his ears*

Sandy: *signals that he is a fan of mystery shows and he reads lots of stories about fantasy*

Pitch: I read and watch horror of course

Val: I love adventure and music shows and I read lots actually, about horror and adventure

Raven: I love horror movies too and I like...romance stories

Pitch: HA!

Raven: SHUT UP YA DEMON DOG *slaps him*

Jack: Sports stuff like snow-boarding and stuff

Shakia: I like animal programmes and I read stuff about real-life stuff

Lucy: this is from a guest: Hi me agian so this is for Lucy HOW COULD YOU JUST NOW WATCH RISE OF THE GUARDIANS? For all of you what is your favorite tv show discontiued or still going and what is all of your favorite book. What are your mst emberissing moments. thats all good chapter and thanks for writing also sorry for spellingq

Lucy: Since we have JUST answered the book stuff, let's just do the embarrassing moments: my embarrassing moment is when I face-planted the ground when I did my first showjumping competition AND it was caught on tape

Bunnymund: THIS *gestures to himself*

Jack: Urm, when I jumped into a house once by accident and I caught a couple getting...intimate...

Bunnymund: Bet ya loved that Frostbite!

Tooth: When I flew into that massive sign when we were collecting teeth *blushes*

Val: I once tried to learn how to swim and I left my clothes on the beach and I had to wear this skimpy bikini, but these evil sprits stole my clothes and I had to walk around for ages trying to find them just wearing a tiny bikini

Jack: *smirks at Val* oh how I wish I was there

Raven: I got stuck in this fight with this slutty mermaid, then she pushed me into a water and when I got out I looked like a drowned rat

Pitch: I got flirted with by a gay spirit. He never saw the light of dawn again.

Sandy: *shows he once had to give a dirty dream to a hormonal teenage boy*

North: I got tangled in ribbons and I was stuck for hours, but while I was stuck the elves put makeup on me and dressed me in drag

Shakia: I was once mistaken for a kangaroo!

Bunnymund: trust me, I've been there

Lucy: This is from SemiraBlake: Told you it wouldn't be the last. Because I hate finals and work: how was the hell called school for you guys? I want details or I will come after you with a personalized form of torture such as putting Santa in melted candy canes except his head and when he dries and is a block I will read him the history of Canada and crush presents and send kids ugly sweaters in his name. Don't cross me ya sprites! ;D

North: YOU..YOU WOULDN'T!

Lucy: *screams* I HATE SCHOOL! I HAVE A MATHS EXAM AND I CANT DO ANYTHING!

Tooth: Sorry, but none of us can really remember school, but Lucy you actually have quite nice teeth! Oh but you need to floss a bit and-

North: Tooth, fingers!

Tooth: Oops, sorry!

Lucy: final question: hello sandy I am the someone. thank now found a new person 2 now love. your advise was very useful. his name is blitzwing. the problem is that he has 3 personalities, meaning 3 faces. help, advise, anything?

Pitch: THREE FACES?!

Shakia: Wow...and I thought I had bad luck with my boyfriend turning into a girl...

Sandy: *signals that if you are sure that Bliztwing is the right guy, don't let anything stop you, follow your heart*

Raven: Tad bit cheesy but sweet Sands

Sandy: *smiles at Raven*

Lucy: well that's it for questions! But I want to talk to you guys about some things *stares at Raven and Sandy* do you guys have to tell us something?

Raven: urm ur ergh n-no no we don't!

Lucy: uh-huh, sure, Sandy?

Sandy: *signals that he and Raven are going out*

Shakia: congratulations!

Sandy fan girls: WHAAAA! No! Not sandy!

Val: Raven! Why didnt you tell me?

Raven: I didn't want to!

Val: I thought we were friends! We tell each other everything!

Raven: I didn't want to tell you this! Is that okay!? Why do have to be so nosy!

Val: why do you have to be such a arse?!

Raven: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Val: YOU HEARD ME!

*Jack and Sandy grab their girlfriends from ripping out each others throats*

Pitch: *eating popcorn* damn this is good

Lucy: ur, we better go, bye guys!


	8. Chapter 8

5...

4...

3...

2-

Lucy: just cut the bull-rap and on with the show! I'm sorry I ddidn't update yesterday but I got a lot of hate-mail and felt quite depressed, but ya know what? HATERS GONNA HATE!

Tooth: I agree, don't let them bring you down!

Lucy: Exactly! And we still have Shakia!

Shakia: *waves*

Lucy: And Bunnymund is female again *sniggers*

Bunnymund: *looks up from painting a egg* Shut up mate

Lucy: But I'm Kinda worried becuase I'm not getting that many feedback on this interview anymore... And we only have two more interviews to go until this interview side-story is finished!

*audience boos*

Jack fan girl: NO! We need more Jack!

Bunnymund fan girl: What? Heck no, not that old show pony-

Jack: Hey!

Bunnynund fan girl: -we need Bunnymund!

Val and Shakia: *brings out their weapons*

Raven: Puh-lease, your all so possessive of you men *rolls eyes*

Sandy fan girl: WE LOVE YOU SANDY! I'm your number one fan!

Raven: oh hell no bitch! Get up here and I'll show you his REAL number one fan's fist! *lunges at Sandy fangirl and starts strangling her*

North: *shrugs* so, who is to stop Raven fighting this time?

Raven: Shut up! I'm busy strangling a h*e over here!

*Jack and Bunnynund start doing rock, paper, scissors*

Jack: *Rock*

Bunnymund: *scissors* bloody heck! Fine...

Sandy fan girl: *choking and gasping* erckegh!

Raven: AHAH! Sweet dreams you dirty little slu-

Bunnymund: *grabs Raven and pull her away from the passed out Sandy fangirl, hen shoves her back in her chair*

Raven: Oy, lemme go you little hacklebroth! I haven't gouge her eyeballs out yet!

Lucy: *slaps forehead* CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP! YOU'RE ALL A FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION AND YET YOU CAN STILL GIVE ME A HEADACHE! RAVEN, JUST KILL HER LATER!

Raven: Fine...

Lucy: First list of questions is from Kasha Eliz: Ahaha, well, at least now you understand the point where it started... the fan-base that is. So I guess I have a couple of random questions: What are your favorite foods? Have you ever had tictacs? And do you guys get the jist of facebook, twitter, tumblr and such? Because I can assure you that you guys are all over the place... oh, yeah! and devaint art! heheh, I haven't been on that much sadly...Erhhm, I have another one... I just have to find it in my-OH yeah! Have you guys ever watched Finding Nemo? And then after that watch the "saving private ryan" youtube video that has finding nemo soundtrack. It's funny.

Thank you for the good read! and looking forward to more!

Jack: Yeah, of course I've read my stories on fanfictin and I accidenlty read the M-rated stories...I'm scarred for life now...

Bunnymund: Same *shudders*

North: I'm sorry but I'm too busy for children for this 'facebook' you speak of, is it a book full of faces?

Sandy: *signals that he sometimes goes on Tumblr becuase it is amusing*

Val: Love Facebook apart form those annoying retards on it that cant spell -_-

Raven: *stops glaring at the Sandy fan girl* oh, I quite like Facebook but prefer stuff like YouTube

Tooth: Mmm, I love the tic tac's especially the mint :)

Lucy: And I personally made sure that they all watched every Pixar and Disney film ever made *cough* BRAVE IS AWESOME *cough* anyway, thanks for your support Kasha, next question! This is from Semira Blake, carrying on from her last questions in the previous interview.

From Semira Blake: THAT'S IT, LIES! YOU HAD SEEN KIDS WHO HAVE GONE THROUGH SCHOOL! YOU CAN'T DESCRIBE IT! *Puts Santa in melted candy canes except his head and when he dries and is a block I will read him the history of Canada and crush presents and send kids ugly sweaters in his name.

Shoves Bunny into a hen farm with angry birds because he stole their eggs then made Easter Island's statues look like presidents. I then bring out a radio and play heavy metal and screamo to burst his ear drums.

Straps Jack into an indoor tanning machine and turns it on high. Then take his staff and soak it in perfume that got deformed to smell of puke and permanently paints it pink.

Val is strapped to a metal chair that's in front of Pitch who is also strapped down. Val is forced to watch war movies with couples that have the men die and the women live alone for the rest of their lives.

Pitch is forced to watch 'princess bride' over and over again. I sit in a chair and watch live videos with Raven, Sandy, Tooth, and Shakia* Now the reason you four aren't tortured is because I am biased and love Sandy and Raven cause they take part in 50% of my reason for living. Tooth actually tried answering and Shakia seems awesome and I am not reading her story so I owe her this. I also just think this is funny. *eats popcorn and waves Lucy over* I have 3 questions: How funny do you think the torture is on a scale of 0 to 10?

(She did write more but Fanfiction cut her letter)

Lucy: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM?!

Semira Blake: WHAT THEY DESERVE! Now answer my question!

Lucy: uh, I find it really cruel but also really suitable and halarious so 8/10, but we need to get on with the questions so I'll cut the torture short

Raven: Aw! Why?! This torture is great! *stuffs her mouth full of popcorn*

Lucy: *rolls eyes and stops the torture*

Bunnymund: The walls...are moving...ears ringing...world so dark and cold *curls up on floor in the corner and starts muttering to himself*

Lucy: Bunny?

North: No wonder...only dark, and cold...No wonder, no wonder, no wonder AHEHEHEEHEE!

Pitch: Too many emotions...help me...I CAN FEEL THE LOVE AND HAPPINESS! NOOOO!

Val: *smashing her face into the wall over and over again* No, no, no, no, no, no, no

Jack: *is bright orange and trying to scrub the pink off his staff* WHAT THE-?! I CANT GO OUT LIKE THIS!

Lucy: Actually, I'll rate the torture 10/10, becuase Jack is orange and looks like a barbie, Bunny is demented, Pitch is feeling good emotions, North has no wonder and Val is now crazy

Val: crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy !

Shakia: I'll fix Bunnymund mates, but I'm not sure about the rest of 'em *kisses Bunnymund on cheek* it's alright Bunnymund

Raven: oh oh oh, let me handle this one *bitchslaps Pitch, North and Jack, but gently shakes Val*

Lucy: Didn't you and Val have a argument in the last interview?

Raven: Aye, but we made up, becuase if we were still having a argument, I would'd tried ta slap 'er and she'd tried to stab me

Lucy: That's nice...is everyone normal now?

Jack: As normal as we can be *is still bright orange*

Bunnymund: AHHAHAAH! YA LOOK LIKE A SUNBURNT AMRMADILLO SNOWFLAKE!

Tooth: well, alteast we know Bunnymund is fine

Lucy: CARRYING ON! This is from the amazing Demigod-girl43: Hey so that first one and the guest one was both me I didn't know it did that sorry. Ok Pitch I will be watching Black Rock soon and was hoping you would come and watch it with me, For all what was your scariest moment ever and do any of you watch Teen Titans and if so what do you like better the new ones or older ones? I like the older ones better. Thanks have a good day

Lucy: TEEN TITANS IS AMAZING! GO RAVEN! RAVEN IS HALARIOUS! I LOVE RAVEN AND BEAST BOY TOGETHER TOO! OLDER IS THE BEST! THE NEWEST IS TERRIBLE!

Everyone: 0-0

Lucy: Ehhehe, I'm guessing that you guys don't know Teen Titians?

Tooth, Pitch, Jack, Val, Raven, Bunnymund, Shakia, North and Sandy: No

Lucy: that's it. Out! GET OUT NOW!

Val: What?

North: Leave? Right now?

Lucy: IM WARNING YOU! *loads shotgun* OUT!

*Tooth, Pitch, Jack, Val, Raven, Bunnymund, Shakia, North and Sandy leave*

Random fan: Uh, Lucy, how do you plan to continue the show without them

Lucy: My dearest fans *sits down in armchair, and a Galaxy hot choclate appears in her hand and Lucy sips it slowly* Those B*astads ruined my childhood when they stopped making Teen Titans episodes, it was the best, funniest, greatest, TV show ever, and it's episodes are my earliest memories of my life, it made me happy when I was sad, it make me laugh when I was mireseble, it inspired me that everyone is great and can do anything, and to be strong, so when it stopped making the episodes, I pretty much stopped watching TV so much; because every time I see it, it reminds me of my childhood, and how many other childhoods were destroyed when Teen Titans stopped...

Bored fan (who had never seen Teen Titians): Yeah yeah yeah, whatever, can we get back to the hot boy named Jack?

Lucy: *picks up shotgun* What the fuck did you just fucking say to me, you little b*tch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire UK armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the f*ck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my bloody words. You think you can get away with saying that sh*t to me? Think again, f*cker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the UK and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're f*cking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United Kingdom Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little b*tch. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your f*cking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will crap fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're f*cking dead, kiddo

Everyone: :O

Lucy: TAKE FIVE! *storms out the room, muttering*

{{{{{FIVE MITUTES LATER}}}}}

Lucy: And we're back! *pulls out shotgun* but does anyone else have anyhting BAD to say about Teen Titans?

Everyone: *quickly shakes head*

Lucy: Good! Last questions: Snowtiger :HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG! PITCH is scared of Val! *laughs ** off* hehe sorry!

And question forrrr jack: what is ur most favorite thing about Val?

Jack: She is amazing, she is funny, pretty and knows how to have fun *smiles*

Val: *chuckles* even when he is orange

Snow tiger:OK OK! Question for Pitch: Bahahahahahaha! are you always scared of Val rAVEN and Lucy!? ohhh i just died laughing!

Pitch: I AM NOT AFRAID

Raven: *leans over to Pitch without him seeing her* BOO!

Pitch: *falls out of chair*

Val, Raven and Lucy: *Highfives*

Snow tiger:Same with ALL of u who said Eeeeaaarrgh! anyways 1 question for bunny and 1 for jack!

Bunny: do u like tooth?

Shakia: *narrows eyes* pardon?

Bunnymund: W-what?! There's nothing between us? We've just known each other for so long

Snowtiger: Jack: what is ur favorite thing to do? Ya know... besides making out with val... ;D

Jack: *blushes lightly* I like snow sports and NO we dont make out!

North: of course you don't *smirks*

Snowtiger:Question for Tooth: Were u jealous that jack was dating val?

Tooth: No, as I said in Red Danger, Jack is like my little brother

Question for Bunny: Did u want to strangle Pitch when he told jack oh wait, but u must be used to that by now?

Pitch: *middle finger*

Ouestion for Pitch: WHY THE ** DID U THROW POOR LITTLE INNOCENT BABY TOOTH IN THE DAMN CAVERN WHEN SHE POKED UR FINGER!? SURE IT MIGHT HAVE HURT BUT U DIDNT HAVE TO THROW HER! *Gruffly* You better watch ur back...

Question for Jack/Val: Do u guys get along well?

Val: we do have our arguments, but we get along well

Ouestion for Sandy: Did it hurt when pitch shot u with an arrow?

Sandy: *signals that it did*

Raven: *hugs Sandy*

Again Pitch: Watch ur f'ing back!

Question for North: What do u usually eat besides cookies?

North: I eat mostly anything

now to go on a hunting spree... for pitch! MUAHAHHAHAAHAHHAAHAH *Cough,hack* MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Snow tiger:ummm... To make things worse for the shipping there is jackxjamie rated m and bunnyxjack rated m and soo on. i have never read them but i put it in the cearch box a alot came out...

anyway: for all of u: what is ur least favorite thing about ur job?

Val: I just hate it when weak girls just keep falling for the same heartbreaker!

Raven: I hate it when people steal little kids sweet, or egg house, yeah sure, pranks are a part of Halloween but those type of pranks aren't!

North: When no one is happy at Christmas time

Sandy: *signals when his dreams turn into nightmares*

Jack: That I can do my job a certain time of year

Bunnymund: When there isnt any hope

Tooth: When nobody flosses!

Pitch: when nobody believes in me

Snowtiger:I'm with u pitch this is go- WAIT WHY AM I EVEN TAKING TO U! Question for bunny: Sooo um... who would u date: Val, Lucy, Raven, or Tooth?

Bunnymund: WHAT?

North: Just answer it!

Bunnymund: Well, they are all amazing in differnt ways, becuase while they are all beautiful, Val is skilled and daring, Raven is strong-willed and courageous, Tooth is kind and storng, Lucy is sharp-minded and brave, but I love Shakia most, sorry mates

Lucy: never mind, after all, I did make Shakia to make you fall in love. Anyway that all for today! Thank you all and remeber, review and FAV!

Everyone: BYE!


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy: Hey everyone!

Pitch: *smacks himself over and over again* no more happiness no more happiness

Raven: Are ya smacking yerself? I'll help ya! *starts bitchslapping Pitch over and over again*

Bunnymund: CAN WE GO THROUGH 5 SECOUNDS WITHOUHT VIOLENCE?!

Lucy: Nope! Coz this is ROTG Interview! And we have Raven too, so nearly everything is violent

Jack: Makes sense

Raven: Damn right snowflake, oh, and this is for Mrs. mansnoozie286 *turns to the camera* SCREW YOU!

Lucy: *smacks Raven over the head* Shut up! Mansnoozie is a good fan of mine, and sends in loads of questions! No hating! Or I'll lock you in a cage with Pitch!

Pitch: *falls to his knees* please please don't do that to me Lucy! I did nothing wrong!

Lucy: Meh, whatever, get back in your seat so we can move on with the questions. 21SidreCire:A question for jack frost: do you want to, ahem, "create children" with Val.

Jack: WHAAAAAAAAT?!

Raven and Bunnymund: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA

Val: *picks her sword up and stares at it* I could end this torture easily with this...

Lucy: *smacks sword out of Val's hand* nah-uh! No suicide until AFTER the show, but you'll just regenerate anyway ㈴1

Val: great.

Lucy: Anyway, sorry 21Sidrecire, but I think that we better skip your question or well *looks at the my OC's and ROTG characters* things will get pretty ugly. Next questions, form Kasha Eliz: I know this is probably nearing the end buuuuut Have any of you ever had any pets? if so, what kinds? I have fish, one albino and two guppys. They are practically hawaiian happy in the tank...

Thank you for the good read and good times!

Val: I once had a red falcon called Ignis, but he died back in the '90's sadly

Raven: I have a black kitten called Spook, and he is a shapeshifter, but can only change into a bat or piranha

Lucy: I'm guessing everyone were too busy for pets, and I'll keep in mind Raven pet, Spook, for the sequel for Red Danger, he's seems pretty badass for a kitten, and every book needs some sort of badass in it.

Another question, from Snowtiger:Question for Pitch: what are you most afraid of? U cant say nothing cause everyone is afraid of something! And if u say nothing weeelllll lets just say I'll send Val, Lucy, and Raven after u so they can beat it out of u! (Not that hard tho) *whispers* Get ur things ready girls! And dont u give me a damn middle finger! I'll break that finger if u do thay again! Question for North: what were u thinking when Manny (Man in the Moon) told u guys that Jack was the new Guardian? Question for Sandy: What was the most special- im talking really special- dream u ever gave? Question for Val: Wat do u love the most about Jack? Question for Raven: What would u do if Pitch hurt Sandy...erm...again? Question for Bunny: What is ur most favorite thing about easter? Question for Jack: How did u feel when Jamie first saw u? Question for Shakia: What is the most embarassing thing u know about Bunny? And sry! Bunny is ALLL YOURS! Question for Lucy: What is ur most favorite part about writing this? Question for Tooth: Do u remember ur own memories? Question for everyone: What is your most favorite part about ur job?

Pitch: I'm scared of, well, them *points to Lucy, Raven and Val*

Val: Just call this payback again for the torture in Red Danger *punches Pitch in the nose*

Pitch: But youve already given my payback!

Val: *shrugs*

North: When Manny told us Jack was new Gaurdian I was...urm...surprised because I expected someone more, urm...

Bunnymund: Responsible?

Raven: Serious?

Lucy: Hard-working?

Tooth: Dedicated?

Pitch: Not gay?

Jack: *punches Pitch in the nose*

Pitch: STOP PUNCHING ME IN MY FUCKING NOSE!

Raven: Lemme try! *punches Pitch in the nose* oh god guys, ya have to try this!

Bunnymund: *punches Pitch in the nose* that felt good

North: *punches Pitch in nose* Ahahaha!

Sandy: *punches Pitch in nose*

Shakia: *punches Pitch in nose* okay, now I'm happy

Lucy: I call dibs in last punch! *grabs a bat and smacks Pitch in face* SHHAHAAHAHAHA! BOOOYA!

Pitch: *unconscious*

Lucy: carry on with your question North!

North: Well, I just expected Jack would turn out fine and I was right

Lucy: NEXT

Sandy: *signals that the most special dream he ever gave was to a little boy who had lost his mum and dad to cancer, and he gave him a dream where they all met again in heaven*

Tooth: Aw, that is so sweet!

Lucy: Val question now

Val: Well, I just love the way Jack is my best friend as well as my soulmate, we can have fun and laughs together too, and it doesn't hurt that he is hot *winks at Jack*

Jack: *winks back*

Raven: My question! If Pitch even THOUGHT of hurting Sandy again, well *crakcs knuckles* you don't want to know becuase then this will have to be a M-rate for horror

Pitch: Urrrggggghhhhhhhh

Bunnymund: For my question, hope

Shakia: And for my question, well, I think Bunnymund turning into a flemale is bad enough

Bunnynund: you promised we'll never speak of it again!

Shakia: *giggles*

Jack: My answer? Yeah, it was amazing to finally be seen after hundreds of years with no-one, I wasso excited when I knew I would finally be seen and belived in

Lucy: My answer is how many fans I got, it is so great to know lots of people appreciate me work, thanks everyone again!

Tooth: I was a little girl was died in a car crash...

North: *hugs her*

Tooth: thank you

Lucy: And since we've already answered the question of what we love about our jobs, we'll move on, next question is...wait...*shuffles question sheets* THAT'S IT?! No more question!? NO. MORE. F*CKING. QUESTIONS?! WHAT?! *stands up and screams at the fan-girls who are STILL screaming for jack* YOU LAZY SLOBS, I KNEW THAT EVERYONE IS NOT READING THIS INTERIVEWS ANYMORE! *turns round and smashes camera*

Camera man: MY CAMREA!

Lucy: *punches camrea man and the broken camera manges to show Lucy storming away before fading into blackness*

Jack: Well, that went well.

10 minutes later

Lucy: Hey guys! We're back and .I. Have. Calmed. Down *crushes coke can in hand though I still grin crazily*

Bunnymund: Yeah, totally calm

Lucy: Don't. Push. It...and now becuase I feel evil, I'm going to embarrass 4 people today! I've put everyone name in here *shows a big glass bowl with lots of paper cards in it* and I will pick two out twice and then I will make them do something; a dare! Everyone happy with that?

Raven, Val, Shakia, North, Pitch, Jack, Tooth, Sandy: NO

Lucy: Great! Let's start! *pulls out two slips of paper* and it is...

(Drums...)

Lucy: Pitch and Raven!

Raven: f*ck me

Pitch: OH THE HUMANITY!

Lucy: *snaps fingers and a cage appears and boxing gloves apper on Raven and Pitch's hands* get what you have to do?

Raven: *grins* oh yeah, I get it

Pitch: no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO

Lucy: Oh yes!

Val: where's my camera?

Lucy: *throws Pitch and Raven in the cage* enjoy!

*Raven starts beating the crap out of Pitch and Pitch starts screaming like a little girl*

Val and North: GO RAVEN! GO RAVEN!

Lucy: oh god, this isn't staying PG-13 is it? *Pitch screams* okay! I can't have blood on live TV! *a curtain is pulled around the cage where Raven currently has Pitch in a headlock*

Jack: why did you stop? I didn't even get a picture of Pitch getting his ass kicked!

Lucy: Sorry Jack, but we have to draw our next two names! *pulls out two slips of paper*

(drums...)

Lucy: And our unfortunate winners are...Jack and Val!

Val: *stands up and tries to fly out the door but red ropes fly out and drag her back to her armchair*

Lucy: and the dare is *laughs crazily* Jack you have to sing 'I just had sex' By Akon!

Jack: WHAT?!

Lucy: And Val has to wear a bikini

Jack: I don't mind that

Val: WHAT?! No way am I doing that!

Lucy: You don't have a choice *snaps fingers and Val is suddenly wearing a dark red bikini*

Jack: *drools*

Val: *pulls the middle finger at the fan-guys wolf-whistling* I. Hate. My. Life

Fan-guy of Val: Damn! she is fiiiiiine china!

Jack: *shoots ice at the pervy fan-guy*

Lucy: Well, c'mon Jack! Sing!

Fan-girls: DO IT JACK, WE LOVE YOU!

Jack: oh god...Fine...'

Sometimes(Oh, oh, ohh)Something beautiful happens in this world(Akon)You don't know how to express yourself, so(And Lonely Island)You just gotta sing  
I just had sex(Ay)And it felt so good(Felt so good)A woman let me put my penis inside of her(Her)  
I just had se-ay-ee-exAnd I'll never go back(Never go back)To the not-havin'-sex ways of the past  
Have you ever had sex? I have, it felt great(Yeah)It felt so good when I did it with my penis(Yeah)A girl let me do it, it literally just happenedHaving sex should make a nice man out the meanest  
Never guess where I just came from, I had sexIf I had to describe the feelin', it was the bestWhen I had the sex, man, my penis felt greatAnd I called my parents right after I was done  
Oh, hey, didn't see you there, guess what I just did?Had sex, undressed, saw her boobies and the rest(Was sure nice of her to let you do that thing)Nice of any girl ever(Now sing)  
I just had sex(Ay)And it felt so good(Felt so good)A woman let me put my penis inside of her(Her)I wanna tell the world  
To be honest, I'm surprised she even wanted me to do it[ From: . ](Doesn't really make sense)But man, screw it(I ain't one to argue with a good thing)She could be my wife(That good?)The best thirty seconds of my life  
I'm so humbled by a girl's ability to let me do her'Cause honestly, I'd have sex with a pile of manureWith that in mind, a soft, nice-smellin' girl's betterPlus she let me wear my chain and my turtleneck sweaters  
So this one's dedicated to them girlsThat let us flop around on top of themIf you're near or far, whether short or tallWe wanna thank you all for lettin' us fuck you  
She kept lookin' at her watch (Doesn't matter, had sex) But I cried the whole time (Doesn't matter, had sex)  
I think she might've been a racist (Doesn't matter, had sex) She put a bag on my head (Still counts)  
I just had sex (Ay) And my dreams came true (Dreams came true) So if you had sex in the last thirty minutesThen you qualified to sing with me  
I just had se-e-ex (Everybody sing) And it felt so good (We all had sex) A woman let me put my penis inside of her  
I just had se-ay-ee-ex ( I just had sex) And I'll never go back(Never go back)

Lucy: Whoever hasn't listened to that song, listen now!

Val: Can we go now?

Lucy: Nope *chuckles evilly* now you and Jack have to lock lips!

Jack: I don't mind

Val: *rolls eyes* fine *mutters* horny teenage boys

Jack and Val suddenly start making out-

Lucy: Woah...I think that I better stop now becuase I feel like we won't be staying PG-13 for long *whispers to the camera* and 21Sidrecire, I think we might be getting those children sooner then we thought...BYE! *yells at camrea man* GET SOME WATER TO COOL DOWN JACK BEFORE THEY START HUMPING :O

**P.s, I will change my author name to Silver-Assassin7**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy: Today I welcome you all to...THE LAST INTERVIEW!

All the fans: NOOOOOOOO!

Lucy: Don't worry! I'll soon be making the sequel to Red Danger and I will make the sequel on the *checks the calander* 31rst of August becuase I'm currently writing my Teen Titans book. So you'll soon all be reading about the amazing gaurdians!

(Audience cheers)

Lucy: and the less amazing villains!

(crickets chirp in the total silence)

Pitch: Yay.

Lucy: Damn right yay! And a even bigger yay is that IM writing it too!

(complete silence form the audience)

Lucy: you know what you lazy assed-haters?! *BEEP* you! Now on with the questions! First up is Kasha Eliz and she says: ahh, so I have been seeing a lot of name changes... I thought the story wasigure jumping authors for a minute... but they all had the same flare.. made no sense. Erhhm, has anyone ever had a favorite toy of theirs? I have my panda teddy bear. named panda 'cause I was seven.

Thank you for the great read!

Lucy: Your welcome and um, I doubt that anyone has a toy...

Raven: Do I LOOK like I keep a fluffy toy in my bed?

Val: But I swear that one time I was round your cave I saw a fluffy toy bat an-

Raven: NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN (thunder rumbles)

Lucy: Urrrr, moving on O-O

North: I'd feel safer if we did

Lucy: anyway, this is from my faithful fan, Snowtiger: :LMFAO! HOLY CRAP! THAT WAS SO FUNNY! Gah! I had to hold in my laughs so I wouldn't wake my mom up! Its like 7:00 in the morning! Ohhhh... jeez... I was smacking my feet on my bed like a madman... XD Ohhh... Jesus! I friggin love u Lucy! Ha! THAT PROVES IT! THAT PROVES IT! JACK YOU FILTHY LIAR! HAHAHA! YOU AND VAL DO MAKE OUT! XD *Starts laughing crazily, while jumping on the walls*

Bunnymund: Well that's not weird at all

Snowtiger: Okay now that I have calmed down... Here come the questions! Jack: What was the most embarrassing thing you ever done as a human? Bunny: How did you feel when the kids couldn't see you? (in the movie) Lucy: What were you thinking as soon as you started writing this? Raven: How would you feel if you went on a Beat-Pitch-Up-Just-for-the-heck-of-it day with me sometime? We shall get our revenge for the things he did to ur precious Sandy and all the nightmare he ever gave me. Lol... this is why I shouldn't eat candy so early in the morning... Sandy: How did it feel when you beat Pitch up for turning ur dreams into nightmares? See? No more candy for me... *sucks on lollipop* Pitch: You're creepy you know that? Hahaha! JK! REAL QUESTION: The most horrible nightmare u ever gave? Shakia: What did you first think of Bunny when you first met him? ;D Val: Truth or Dare? IF you choose truth: What do you like least about Jack? If you chose dare: Hold Pitch's hand for 5 minutes... And yes Jack you can keep and eye...

Jack: I was spying in the village girls about to bathe in the river, when I fell out of the tree we were in a landed in the river myself and...ur, lets just say that pretty much ruined my reputation...

Tooth: why aren't I surprised?

Bunny: My answer is; I felt like a peice of *BEEP*

Lucy: When I starting writing this I kept thinking "a new badass is born' when I wrote Val XD

Raven: If you made that day real, you'll be one of my best friend *smirks at Pitch*

Sandy: *signals that he felt great kicking Pitch's arse*

Pitch: aren't I popular...And the best nightmare I've ever given but to you the worse, is when I gave a little girl the nightmare that her mother died in a car crash

Lucy: Wait...THAT LITTLE GIRL WAS ME YOU DIRTY MOTHER*BEEP*! *grabs bat and hits Pitch with it until he is knocked out* I was so scared after that, that I gained the ability to make myself wake up in a nightmare if I wanted to! All because of HIM!...I'm calm now, Shakia question now!

Shakia: Well, if any of you bothered to read my story, Soulmate, we met by accidently running into each other, so I thought at first that Bunnymund was a clumsy git

Bunnymund: gee, thanks

Shakia: But I've changed my opinion of him *kisses Bunnymund on the cheek*

Val: Since I'm badass, I choose Truth AND dare! *Reads the letter sheet to find out Hwat she has to do* ...you have to be kidding me...

Jack: She is NOT touching that guy!

Lucy: I don't care, JUST DO IT! Truth first, dare later!

Val: Fine...what I dislike the most about Jack is that he sometimes makes ice on the road so I slip and he has a chance to grab me

Jack: Dont deny that you like it

Val: *rolls her eyes* and for the dare...fine...*reluctantly starts to hold hands to Pitch who seems quite happy*

Jack: ㈶5

Lucy: I'm enjoying this! Hahah! Anyways, that is the last of Snowtiger questions. So these are from Amulutspade2001: Riiiiight... I AM SO SORRY FOR MY QUESTIONS LAST CHAPTER! IT MADE NO SENSE! *pouts* anyways... Question for Jack: Before you met Val. Was your life colorless? Like dull and lonely? But when she came to your life did it suddenly changed into colorful and happy? *cough* Answer honestly *cough*

Question for Val: Uhm, hm, Lemme' think... LIGHTBULB! Anyways... If you were

partnered up with Pitch... What will you do? Punch him on the gut or Shred him

into pieces and feed it at a group of sharks? If you choose both, I'LL HELP

YOU. *grins mischievously*

Question for Lucy: If you won a Zillion dollars Will you share it with

everyone or keep it to yourself?

Question for Pitch: Did you just visited my room? Because there are Nightmare

sand EVERYWHERE if you did not, Don't you even think about visiting me tonight

and also shut your perverted mouth or I'll cut your tongue... *glares*

So, THAT'S ALL! :D PLEASE UPDATE SOON AS YOU CAN! x3

Jack: Yeah, it was new becuase I guess that I didn't have anyone REALLY close to me, like Val

Val: for my question, as soon as I get out of this *points to her hand that is holding Pitch* I'm making a torture device for him that is much worse *grins evilly* you are more the welcome to help Amulut

Lucy: And I'll DEFINATLY keep it to myself! I'm not sharing it with anyone! See ya suckers! *runs off with the money*

Pitch: She's a great interviewer isn't she? And for my question, it might of been one of my nightmares becuase I'm bust with other...things *winks at Val and Raven, so Raven eagle-punches him while Val kicks him it the balls to let go of her hand*

Val: In your dreams!

Lucy: I'm back! *dressed up in a pretty and expensive dress from Jack Wills with real diamonds earrings, bracelets and necklaces* HATERS GONNA HATE!

Tooth: ur, Lucy, why are you-

Lucy: Oh, you'll all find out soon, becuase trust me, I don't wear dresses for no reason, they're too *BEEP* tight! Can't...breathe...! *gasp* next question was from but she didn't seem that happy with Sandy so we better leave her questions and this is the last one. Snowtiger: (chapter 8) One more thing... Where did Stella come from?

Lucy: Oh, just a figment of my imagination. But since all the questions are done with, now is the fun part! *snaps fingers and the stage is suddenly transformed into a big fancy ballroom with crystal chandeliers and -yak yak yak all the usual stuff*

(Raven is suddenly wearing a one-strapped, black floor-length dress with orange and purple flowers on it, with slits up the side and purple edging and purple heels.

Val is wearing a backless, dark red dress with slight ruffles and black heels with a black flower in her hair.

Tooth is wearing a pale green strapless dress that is to her ankles, and the dress has a slight blue and yellow glint to it, and has a blue ribbon around her waist and blue heels.

Shakia is wearing a knee-length dark purple dress with a light purple ribbon around it and light purple heels with a light purple tulip behind her ear.

The boys are wearing suits with a tie of their favorite colour)

Everyone: WHAAAT?

Lucy: Yup! I've made a ball! And the couples are:

Val and Jack (cough) Obiviously (cough)

North and Tooth (as friends!)

Bunnymund and Shakia (heeheeehee!)

Sandy and Raven (oh la la!)

And Pitch is forever alone (aww...I'm just kidding, HAHAAHAHAHAH!)

Lucy: Let the dancing...START!

(The song 'Scream and Shout' came on loudly)

Lucy: What? The ballroom dancing is later, so GET DANCING! *starts doing the robot*

Raven: *shrugs and looks at Tooth, Shakia* let's do it guys!

Bunnymund: Do what?

*Tooth, Shakia, Raven start dancing*

Here is a clip of their dancing:

classes/jesssayde (just copy and paste it into the google search bar and click on the first video)

Sandy and Bunnymund: ㈸3 ㈸3

North: Well done!

Lucy: *smirks at Jack* and now Val's turn!

Val: *is wearing a red bikini with red sparkles on it and black high heels* Hey jack!

Jack: *turning red*

Val: *starts to do a seductive belly-dance to 'hips dont lie'*

Pitch: Woo! You go girl!

Raven: What?! You're meant to be knocked out! *punches Pitch and makes him pass out*

(The link to Val's bellydance: JED1821. Again, just copy and paste into google and click on the first belly dancing video that comes up)

Jack: *starts to drool at Val*

Val: *finished dancing* So, Jack, do you like it?

Jack: well, urm, er, kinda it's just, that, eh, *tries to hide behind North*

Bunnymund: Oh...my...god...JACK HAS A BONER!

Jack: I DONT!

Raven: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Lucy: I think that Val should wear her dress again...

Val: *bikini turns into dress again* thanks, it's a bit awakard after awhile...

Lucy: Well, after that bit of entertainment it's the boy's turn! Bunnymund Vs. Sandy, let's dance!

(song 'can't touch this' comes on)

Bunnymund: Watch this! *starts doing the dougie*

Sandy: *tap dances*

Lucy: And the winner is...BUNNYMUND! Sorry Sandy!

Sandy: *signals it is fine*

Lucy: Up next is...Jack VS North!

Jack: Bring it on old man!

North: Just watch and try not to get jealous!

(song''i'm sexy and I know it' comes on)

North: Ahah! *starts doing the Gangnum style*

Jack: Please *starts dancing Harlem Shake*

Shakia: Woah, this is getting intense!

Jack: *trips and face-plants*

Shakia: aaand he ruined it ㈵0

Tooth: Ouch! That's gotta hurt!

Lucy: I think it's safe to say North won

North: I am amazing!

Jack: I LET you win!

Lucy: You guys can have a rematch later! Now for the ballroom dancing, where I will end this episode to let you couples-

Tooth and North: *cough, cough*

Lucy:-oh, and friends to have fun!

Everyone: Bye! *starts ballroom dancing*

Lucy: *smiles at the camera* Sorry if any of you still want to carry in, but as I said, on the 31rst of August, the sequel will be made! And more ValXJack and RavenXSandy! I want to thank you all for sending in questions and supporting me! Thank you and goodbye!


End file.
